Star Organization : Spin Off
by Clarabell Azuzaka
Summary: Spin off ini berpusat antara hubungan Miku dan Kaito, warning : Rating M for safe


**Star Organisation**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid Milik Crypton Future Media yang punya.**

**Warning : Alur kecepetan, Typo, genre campur aduk.**

**Spin Off**

**Rencana Meiko**

**Normal POV**

Pagi yang cerah hadir di hari itu. Tetapi tidak dengan hati gadis muda berambut teal ini.

"Huuhh.. Luka-senpai~~ Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak punya job hari ini?!" Kata Miku sedikit frustasi, bagaimana tidak, dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan apapun dari agensinya sementara yang lainnya memiliki jadwal padat hari ini.

Dimulai dari Anggota terkecil di Star Organisation. Yuki Kaai. Dia ada acara amal untuk bencana di sebuah daerah di bantu oleh Kiyoteru. Gakupo memiliki jadwal perekaman drama yang di bintangi olehnya. Akaito ada konser kecil di Hokkaido bersama Miki,Piko,IA, dan ONE. Luki sedang gladi kotor untuk acara instrumental nasional. Luka dan Meiko ada perekaman lagu baru mereka. Rin dan Len mendapatkan job Drama lagi. Sedangkan Miku sendirian di ruang berkumpul nantinya.

"Jangan mengeluh begitu, kan Kaito juga tidak ada job hari ini. Dia bisa menemanimu!" Kata Luka yang merasa pagi yang cerah miliknya menjadi muram karena celotehan Miku. Tetapi, bagaimana lagi, demi Miku juga, rencana ini harus berhasil.

"Huh, aku tidak akan pernah berbicara dengan maniak Aisu itu lagi." Kata Miku. Kini mereka sedang berjalan menuju sekolah. Miku masih marah karena Kaito bahkan membentaknya karena mengganggu turnamen game nya.

"Tidakkah kau mau memberinya kesempatan untuk meminta maaf?" Tanya Luka.

"Tidak akan pernah, dia sudah sering membentakku karena hanya game Luka-senpai. Senpai masih beruntung, Gakupo-senpai sungguh tergila-gila dengan senpai, sedangkan aku? Kurasa dia memiliki gadis lain sesama gamer yang dia kenal di dunia game, kakaknya juga gamer. Sedangkan aku?" Kata Miku sambil menunduk, suaranya sedikit bergetar. Luka langsung berusaha membuat Miku ceria lagi.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan memberitahu mereka agar salah satu dari kami akan berusaha untuk pulang cepat." Kata Luka yang membuat Miku sedikit ceria.

"_Arigatou_ Luka-senpai, hanya senpai yang mau membantuku selalu." Kata Miku sedikit tersenyum. Bel masuk pun berbunyi akhirnya Miku berlari meninggalkan Luka karena kelas mereka memang berbeda.

-skip time-

"Miki~~ Kalau kau tidak membawa oleh-oleh dari Hokkaido aku akan ngambek~~" Kata Miku kepada Miki.

"Hahaha, tenang saja, aku pasti akan membawakanmu oleh-oleh dari sana! Jangan pasang muka cemberut gitu dong. Sudah ya, aku berangkat dulu. Baik-baik yah dengan –ehmm.." Kata-kata Miki terbungkam dengan tatapan Miku yang mengatakan 'Jangan pernah sebut namanya lagi!' "Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu." Kata Miki keluar kelas, mereka memang berangkat ketika pulang sekolah, Miku pun bingung harus kemana, ke ruang berkumpul pun kosong melompong. Tetapi setidaknya di ruang berkumpul ada sedikit hiburan untuk Miku. Ketika dia membuka pintu merah yang megah itu, tangannya tertarik ke dalam tiba-tiba dan sesuatu membungkam mulutnya, Miku sedikit tersentak dengan wangi eskrim vanilla yang sangat dia kenal itu. Miku mulai sedikit meronta.

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu, Miku." Kata orang itu yang membuat Miku sedikit merinding melihat suaranya. Miku semakin meronta, dia tidak ingin bertemu orang ini dulu. "Dengarkan aku dulu Miku, ku mohon dengarkan aku." Kata Kaito yang masih membungkam Miku, akhirnya Miku menghela nafas dan mulai diam. "Kalau aku lepaskan, bisakah kau tidak langsung meninggalkanku dan mendengarkanku dulu?" Tanya Kaito, Miku hanya mengangguk. Akhirnya Kaito melepaskan bungkaman Miku dan berjalan menuju depan Miku dan berlutut disana. Kaito memegangi kedua pergelangan tangan Miku.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Miku sedikit takut Kaito akan melakukan hal aneh kepadanya.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf Miku, aku minta maaf karena sering membentakmu karena kau membutuhkan perhatian. Aku benar-benar minta maaf dan aku berjanji aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Kata Kaito, Miku tahu dari suara Kaito, Kaito benar-benar menyesal.

"Baiklah, lain kali kalau kau akan bermain game, beritahu aku dulu, jadi aku tidak akan mengganggumu." Kata Miku sambil memalingkan muka. Tiba-tiba, Kaito berdiri dan langsung memeluk Miku. "Ka-Kaito?" Tanya Miku.

"Terima kasih kau telah memaafkanku Miku, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Kata Kaito sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Miku, Miku hanya mengangguk, dia begitu menikmati pelukan Kaito.

DI luar ruangan, tepatnya di sebuah pohon terdapat dua orang mata-mata yang sedang memata-matai kegiatan Miku juga Kaito.

"Yeah! Akhirnya mereka bersatu juga!" Kata salah seorang berambut coklat pendek mulai berjingkrak-jingkrak senang.

"Me-Meiko, kalau kau begitu kau bisa.."

"Kyaaaaahhh!" Brug!

"Jatuh.." Kata Luka melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia menatap Meiko yang sedang kesakitan di bawah dan mulai perlahan turun dan pindah ke lokasi memata-matai berikutnya.

Kemudian bunyi ponsel mengganggu saat-saat mereka, Kaito pun melepaskan pelukan Kaito dengan sedikit tersenyum menyesal kepada Miku dan mengangkatnya, setelah sedikit berbicara dan mematikan ponsel, Kaito menatap Miku dengan penuh arti.

"Haah.. baiklah, memangnya kau akan bermain dimana?"Tanya Miku, dia berusaha menerima hobi Kaito yang satu ini.

"Di kamarku, akan ada pertandingan lewat PS, jadinya bisa di lakukan di rumah. Kau mau ikut melihat?" Tanya Kaito. Miku pun mengangguk, Miku pun beranggapan, kalau Kaito mau mengajak Miku bertanding di game, berarti di dunia game itu tidak ada yang di sembunyikan Kaito di sana. Dan itu membuat Miku bernafas lega.

Setelah masuk di kamar asrama Kaito yang seperti apartemen itu, Miku melewati dua buah pintu yang bersebrangan, satunya penuh bau eskrim, dan satunya.. Err.. banyak sekali hiasan gothic dan sedikit samar-samar bau cabai.

"Apa ini kamar Akaito-senpai?" Tanya Miku sambil menunjuk pintu itu.

"Benar sekali. Ayo, pertandingannya akan segera dimulai." Kata Kaito menarik Miku ke ruang tamu, di sana sungguh di luar perkiraan Miku yang berantakan atau apa, malah sungguh bersih sekali. Memang, ini kali pertamanya Miku ke kamar Kaito. Kaito mempersilahkan Miku duduk di sampingnya, sebuah game keluaran baru yang di beli Kaito.

"Jadi kau akan menjadi apa di sini?" Tanya Miku kepada Kaito setelah membaca cover dari game itu. Sebuah game yang memadukan tembak menembak dan mengemudi.

"Aku menjadi pengemudinya Miku. Lihatlah kehebatanku ini." Kata Kaito di telinganya terdapat sebuah headset untuk membantunya berkomunikasi dengan rekan satu grup nya itu. Ketika melihat cara Kaito bermain yang membuat mereka kalah, akhirnya mau tidak mau Miku mulai kesal.

"Aarrgghh! Kau bahkan payah dalam mengemudi Kaito, kau membuat regu mu kalah. Kalau kau terus menyetir seperti itu, regu mu tidak akan menang." Kata Miku.

"Hah? Kau mengatakannya seperti kau sunguh ahli dalam hal ini! Baiklah, aku tantang kau untuk mengemudi di regu ini!" Kata Kaito menyerahkan stik itu kepada Miku. "Hei, apakah boleh regu ini di tambah satu orang lagi?" Tanya Kaito dengan alat komunikasi di telinganya itu. Sedangkan Miku memasukkan akun miliknya.

'_Terserah kau saja..'_ Kata orang-orang di seberang, kelihatannya mereka sudah menyerah. Game pun dimulai kembali, kali ini ada dua stik yang berkerja. Dan sebuah keajaiban terlihat di mata Kaito, Miku sungguh pintar mengemudi dan mengendalikan stiknya. Kaito pun hanya tersenyum dan mulai merangkulkan tangannya di pinggang Miku sambil memainkan stik itu.

"Lihat kan, Piko tidak pernah salah memberi informasi, Miku memang hebat dalam game yang bersangkut paut mobil, dan hebat sekali kau menekan teman satu regu nya untuk mengajaknya ke turnamen." Kata Luka yang masih mengintai mereka berdua.

"Huh, apa yang tidak bisa aku lakukan?" Kata Meiko sedikit sombong, mereka kemudian melihat kembali kedua sejoli yang sedang bermesraan sambil bermain game itu. Kemudian mereka pergi untuk ke tempat perekaman. Mereka berhasil menuntaskan rencana ini.

-skip time-

"Haaahh.. Lihat kan.. Seperti itu lah kau harus mengemudi." Kata Miku. Akhirnya regu mereka menang dan mendapatkan peringkat 1 tak terkalahkan, mereka sama sekali tidak mengalami '_game over_' hingga puncak acara. "Aku haus, aku akan mengambil minum." Kata Miku melepaskan pelukan Kaito dan berjalan menuju dapur dan menenggak sebuah botol air, dia begitu haus karena permainan melelahkan dan panjang itu. Tetapi sebuah keanehan terjadi, Miku mulai limbung dan pandangannya mengabur akhirnya dia terjatuh tersungkur di dapur hingga membuat Kaito yang mendengar suara jatuh segera menuju dapur.

"Miku, oi, kau tidak apa-apa." Kata Kaito sambil mengangkat tubuh Miku dari lantai.

"Ugghh.. Kaito.. kepalaku pusing.." Kata Miku.

"Ka-kau minum ini? Ini kan sake Meiko yang ketinggalan disini!" Kata Kaito menatap botol yang sebagian sudah habis itu, dia mencium bau khas sake dari dalam botol itu.

"Aku kira itu air.." Kata Miku, akhirnya Kaito membopong tubuh Miku ke sofa dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air.

"Ceroboh sekali Meiko itu, lihatlah sekarang apa yang di perbuat, apa ini sebagian dari rencana, tidak lucu." Kata Kaito sambil mengambil air. Akhirnya ketika mendekati Miku, Miku langsung mendorongnya hingga mereka jatuh dari sofa dan Miku duduk di atas Kaito. "Mi-Miku, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata Kaito, dia melihat muka muka Miku sudah memerah.

"Kaito-kyun~~ _Aishiteru~~_" Kata Miku mulai memeluk Kaito dan menciumi leher Kaito.

"Eh? Miku?" Kata Kaito kaget dengan perlakuan Miku kepada Kaito. Miku mulai melepaskan jas seragamnya dan sedikit menggerakkan pinggulnya yang membuat 'kejantanan' Kaito mulai berontak. Akhirnya Kaito melepaskan paksa Miku dan bangkit duduk sedangkan Miku duduk di pangkuannya, dia takut kalau di teruskan, dia bisa kehilangan kendali dan ikut menyerang Miku. "Miku, hentikan! Kau sedang mabuk saat ini, minum ini Miku." Kata Kaito menyerahkan segelas air. Tetapi Miku tidak mengambilnya sama sekali tetapi mulai menangis. "Miku ada apa?" Tanya Kaito.

"A-apa kau membenciku Kaito?" Tanya Miku sambil menangis.

"Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu, tetapi kau sekarang sedang mabuk, minumlah." Kata Kaito masih menyodorkan gelas itu hingga akhirnya Miku menampar gelas itu dari Kaito dan jatuh ke lantai, untungnya gelas itu jauh ke karpet sehingga tidak pecah.

"Kalau kau tidak membenciku, kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukannya kepadamu hah?" Tanya Miku masih menangis. Kaito hanya menghela nafas, Miku yang sekarang masih dalam keadaan mabuk, di bilangi seperti apapun tidak akan di dengarkan olehnya.

"Haaahh.. baiklah, lakukan sesukamu Miku." Kata Kaito sambil kembali rebah di atas karpet itu. Miku pun sangat senang dan mulai menciumi bibir Kaito, dan merenggut seragam bagian atas Kaito dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Tangan Miku menyusuri dada bidang Kaito yang sudah terekspos itu, Kaito berusaha keras agar tidak ikut menyerang Miku, pakaian Miku sudah terlihat berantakan saat ini dan membuat Miku semakin sexy di mata Kaito, demi _kami-sama_, Kaito berusaha mati-matian menahan nafsunya walaupun 'kejantanannya' sudah semakin memberontak.

"Kaito~~" Panggil Miku dengan suara menggoda yang semakin membuat Kaito menahan diri, dia memang juga ingin melakukan hal ini, tetapi tidak dengan keadaan salah satu dari mereka mabuk. Itu sama saja dengan bohong.

"Miku.." Balas Kaito. Akhirnya Miku roboh ke dada bidang Kaito. "Miku? Hei.." Panggil Kaito, ternyata Miku ketiduran. Akhirnya dengan lembut Kaito mengangkat tubuh Miku untuk berbaring di sofa. Ketika menyelimuti Miku, tiba-tiba lampu menyala.

"Wah wah, baru aku tinggal beberapa jam kau sudah bercinta dengan gadis muda, Kaito." Kata seseorang berambut merah.

"Ka-kau salah sangka Akaito!" Kata Kaito kepada Akaito yang baru kembali dari Hokkaido.

"Aku tahu rencana Meiko untuk menyatukan kalian, tetapi kau malah keblabasan." Kata Akaito. "Adikku ini sudah besar ternyata." Kata Akaito sambil menggosok kepala Kaito.

"Kau salah paham Akaito!" Teriak Kaito.

"Kalau aku salah paham, kenapa kau bertelanjang dada? Tidak mungkin kan tanpa melakukan apa-apa tiba-tiba kau bertelanjang dada, padahal AC cukup dingin loh." Kata Akaito dengan tersenyum penuh arti, akhirnya Kaito menjelaskan semuanya. "Oh, baiklah aku paham, yah, aku akui di sini Meiko juga sedikit salah suka seenaknya _stock_ barang di rumah orang, mentang-mentang dia sering kesini, kelihatannya perempuan yang sering kesini bakalan nambah satu lagi. Baiklah, bangunkan dia setiap satu jam dan beri air." Kata Akaito mulai berbalik. "Aku mau tidur dulu. Hoaaamm!" Kata Akaito sambil menguap dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"Dasar, ada-ada saja." Kata Kaito mulai berganti baju menjadi baju santai. Tetapi kalau dia tidak minta bantuan Meiko, mereka akan tetap bertengkar. Setidaknya dia berterima kasih kepada Meiko dengan ide gilanya.

**Flashback**

_Kaito pun mendapati Miku tidak mau berbicara lagi kepadanya, akhirnya dia meminta bantuan Luka pertamanya._

"_Kalau soal itu, serahkan saja padaku, akan aku buat Miku memaafkanmu." Kata Meiko mendengar percakapan itu._

"_Benarkah?" Tanya Kaito sedikit berbinar-binar._

"_Tentu saja, malah akan aku buat Miku dan kau lebih lengket daripada biasanya!" Kata Meiko._

"_Kalau begitu, aku minta bantuanmu Meiko!" Kata Kaito._

"_Baiklah, akan aku beritahu rencananya, kalian semua harus membantu!" Kata Meiko memerintahkan kepada semua orang di sana. Mereka mengangguk setuju, mereka juga tidak ingin Miku terus-terusan marah. "Baiklah, besok kalian harus mengambil job, semuanya tidak ada terkecuali! Sisanya, serahkan padaku." Kata Meiko, semuanya mengangguk setuju. "Jadi Kaito, besok kau harus.." Kata Meiko sambil membisikkan sesuatu kepada Kaito. "Itu adalah cara agar dia tidak lari lagi darimu. Kau mau?" Tanya Meiko._

"_Aku mau." Kata Kaito mantab, dia hanya harus mendekap Miku dan membungkamnya saja hingga dia mau mendengarkan Kaito._

"_Baiklah, besok akan kita eksekusi rencana ini, jadi selamat beristirahat Kaito." Kata Meiko._

**Flashback end**

Kaito tersenyum, memang akhirnya mereka lebih lengket dari biasanya, tetapi bagaimana bisa Miku adalah pemilik akun _Midori Hime_, sang ratu permainan balapan. Kaito merasa, munkin event selanjutnya Kaito akan mengajak Miku.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hyaaaahh! Sesuai janji Clara, Ini dia chapter request dari **kebab nyamnyam**-san. Semoga **Kebab nyamnyam**-san suka-desu.

Akhirnya, bisa update cepet lagi-desu~~. Tapi.. Clara enggak tahu sampai kapan bisa update kilat ini berlanjut-desu. Yah, pokoknya kalian tunggu saja deh, Tehehehe.

Sebenarnya Clara sedikit bingung mana yang benar 'Organization' pakai 'Z' atau 'Organisation' pakai 'S'. Kalau ada yang tahu beritahu Clara-desu (berharap).

**Balasan Review : **

**Kebab Nyamnyam : **Request sudah Clara penuhi-desu. Semoga kebab nyamnyam-san suka ini.

**Kuro Furea :** Cerita lainnya selalu bersamaan kok update nya Kuro-chan. Jadi walaupun satu sudah selesai di ketik, selalu nunggu yang lainnya selesai di ketik baru di update-desu. Ini sudah lanjut-desu. Yang ini bakalan enggak bikin ketawa kok. (tetapi _nosebleed_ tidak di jamin).


End file.
